Iron Body, Gold Heart
by pablito14
Summary: A look into the lovely lives of Levy, Lilly, and Gajeel, who end up in some less than lovely situation. But no more how much trouble they get into, Gajeel will do whatever it takes to keep them out of trouble... or jail.
1. Wake Up Call

'SHOO BEE DOO BOP'

"Uuuuugh," moaned the metal Dragon slayer, "LILY!"

The exceed napping under his arm abruptly opened his eyes, "I've been sleeping here this entire time, I'm always sleeping here and yet you INSIST on yelling to wake me up"

"Shut up cat," Gajeel snarked, "and who's idea was it to make my own song my ringtone?"

Pantherlily lifted Gajeel's arm and reached over to his night able to grab his cell phone, it silver with a metallic case that had little crack like running through it, which caused it to resemble the scales of a dragon. He handed it to Gajeel.

"'preciate it," Gajeel thanked him, "who is it?"

"It's Levy-Chans cell," Lily said with a smirk

Without missing a beat Gajeel answered, "Babe where've you been?"

He heard giggling and loud music on the other end of the line.

"Hey who the hell is this!?"  
Lily giggles as Gajeel's face turned red. The slayer attempted to smack him but he simply scooted over to the side.

"HELLOOOOOO," came a familiar sounding voice from the other line.

"Lucy?"

"What happened to babe?" Lucy asked with a barely stifled laugh.

"Ok one: fuck you. Two where's Levy?"

"Whadda'ya need Levy for when you're already fucking me?" Lucy laughed

Gajeel's face was flaming now.  
"Hold on a sec, I didn't mean-"

"I know I knoooow, I'm messing with ya Gajeel, jeez what a hard ass!" Lucy was laughing full out now.

"Hold up a sec, Lucy are you drunk?"

"Nooooooo~"

Gajeel stayed silent.

"Oh god, Gajeel? GAJEEL!? PLEASE DON'T HANG UP WE NEED YOU!"

"What's wrong? Where the hell are you, and why are you drunk?"

"Oh you're back! Perfect well we're down in the Magnolia Club!"

"And the hell do you expect me to care?"

"Well me and Levy need a big strong escort to take us home safe and sound~"

"Well I'll take her but why don't you just ask that jerk Salamander"

"Natsu's drunk"

"The ice guy"

"Drunk"

"Erza?"

"You think I'm gonna wake her up at 2:00 in the morning?"

Gajeel growled, "and where's Levy why didn't she just call me herself?"

"..."

"Lucy," Gajeel's voice began to rise.

"She's a bit... Smashed."

All the color drained from Gajeel's face and he immediately hung up.

"LILY I'M HEADING OUT," he scram while rushing towards the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily asked in an annoyed tone.

"Levy's drunk," Gajeel stated while grabbing a nearby shirt that Levy had gotten him. An onyx black Hawaiian shirt embroidered with sky blue flowers.

"I see then I guess it's best to get to it, but Gajeel?"

"What do you need Lily I don't have time to waste?" Gajeel asked slipping his arms through the sleeves.

"Please don't wear that shirt, you look like an idiot."

"IT WAS A GIFT FROM LEVY YOU DAMN CAT," Gajeel yelled raising his fist.

"YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS," Lily yelled back.

"Psh whatever, hey if I don't come back by morning come looking for me, cuz there's a good chance she's killed me," Gajeel said closing the door.

As he closed the door to his home, he took out his phone again and made a call.

"Hello Gajeel-kun?"

"Hey Juves it's me, can I borrow your car?... Yes the ice jerk's gonna be there... Alright thanks I owe you one," he hung up.

"Ridiculous shirt!? This shirt looks great!" Gajeel exclaimed as he buttoned it up and made his way down the road to Juvia's home in Fairy Hills.


	2. Night Life

After a couple minutes of driving Gajeel and Juvia stood outside the club; a flashy looking place with neon lights occasionally streaming out.

"Thanks for the ride," Gajeel thanked her.

"Juvia has no problem helping out a friend, but what happened to your car Gajeel-kun?"

"Lily took it on a joy ride and completely wrecked it, had to to send it down to the shop. Honestly they've got magic for just about everything but no one can just fix up a car with the wave of a hand," Gajeel crossed his arms.

"Oh I see, was your wardrobe in the car as well?"

"Pardon?"

"Well your shirt," Juvia pointed at it with a giggle.

Gajeel sighed.

He approached a double door and tugged at both handles. As the doors opened he was almost was almost thrown back by the sheer volume of the music that blasted out.

"GRAY-SAMA'S IN THERE!? Juvia yelled over the musics

"YEAH AND HE'S DRUNK OFF HIS ASS TOO, YOU'D BEST TAKE ADVANTAGE!" Gajeel yelled back

"DO I LOOK ENOUGH SEXY FOR GRAY-SAMA?"

Gajeel took a good look at Juvia, she had a sky blue tank top as well as a darker blue skirt which was far too short for anyone's comfort; to too the look off she had on a pair of teal heels.

He gave her a thumbs up, "IS EVERYTHING YOU OWN A SHADE OF BLUE THOUGH?"

"OF COURSE NOT GAJEEL-KUN," Juvia said while lifting her her and tying it into a pony tail with a headband to reveal a pair of hoop earrings, "AS YOU CAN SEE MY EARRINGS ARE GRAAAAAY."

Gajeel facepalmed as Juvia's eyes turned into hearts, he shoved her inside.

Before Gajeel entered, he noticed a small rustle by the bushes and a dark blue lump poking out near the top; along with two cherry red lumps.

"Wen.. Dy?" He asked closing the doors.

There was high pitched squeal and two shadows immediately began to make a run for it.

Gajeel turned his arms to steel stretched them to make a cage around the two runners.

"WAIT WAIT GAJEEL-SAN PLEASE DON'T TELL THE MASTER, I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH CHELIA," she pointed at her friend who was simply whimpering in fear. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE DRINK I PROMISE"

"What!?" Gajeel asked, "you haven't had any fun!? Hell get in there, I ain't stoppin' you two!"  
He walked back over to the door and opened it wide as he beckoned them in.

"THANKS GAJEEL-SAN," Wendy and Chelia waved.

As Gajeel entered the dazzling light show a drunken man nearly tripped past him, Gajeel grabbed the drink in his hands and stepped over him carefully.

He took a sip out of the glass, "this stuffs pretty strong, I like it!"

He was shoved from behind and nearly lost his balance, but steadied himself and turned to face the jerk.

He would have thrown a punch had he not noticed it was Lucy and stopped near an inch away from her face.

"Hehe *hic* those are some good reflexes you've got there," Lucy stumbled forward.

"Lucy? Where's Levy, and what's the damage," Gajeel questioned worriedly.

"Wooooah there big guy, I gotta a question for you! What... The hell... IS THAT SHIRT," she pointed and began to crack up much to Gajeel's annoyance.

Eventually Lucy had to hold her stomach and as soon as the laughing subsided she fell over on her back. Gajeel towered over her with his arms crossed.

"Back to my question now?"

"You think you can juuuust BEAT UP a girl and get away with it TOUGH GUY," she pointed up at him accusingly, "watch out cuz I've got my GIRL with me, Levy-chan'll mess you up BITCH... Lookadthat she already knocked out that Elsa... Or Erna... ERZA!"

Gajeel's jaw dropped as he looked over to realize she was right. The scarlet haired S-Class Mage lay sprawled across the floor covered from head to toe in bits of broken glass she was wearing a red dress but unfortunately it had been torn to shreds. The oddest part of the sight was not that such a power wizard could be hurt like this, but the fact that she was SNORING.

"Yeah that's right bub, you better watch your," Lucy mocked sticking her tongue out, "Now if you'll excuse me. NATSU YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT LISANNA WHORE!"

As she stumbled away Gajeel began to frantically search.

"LEVY" he called out, "LEVY!"

He eventually happened upon a booth with a messy rose haired Mage and an innocent looking white haired one. "Innocent" was being used lightly as they were was nothing innocent going on. Lisanna legs were planted on Natsu's lap, meanwhile his hand was up her sweater; which was orange with very thin black stripes that matched her dark colored jeans. Natsu on the other hand had a pink slim button up shirt with a pair of dark slacks and his usual sandals.

Despite Natsu's tongue in her mouth Lisanna still managed to speak, albeit slowly and dreamily, "that shirt makes you look a little to much... Mmm..." She moaned as Natsu began to kiss her neck and began to slowly move down to her chest, "like fairy" she finished with a rather soft groan at the end.

She then close her eyes and hugged Natsu while breathing heavily.  
"Could a fairy do that?" Natsu whispered with a half grin.

As he hugged Lisanna who was too weak to steady herself do to her immodest moment he noticed his fellow dragon slayer.

"Hey Gajeel!" He held out his free hand.

Gajeel clasped his hand, "Lucy's looking for you Salamander."

Natsu nearly jumped from his seat which dropped Lisanna in the process who landed on the floor with a soft thud and an even softer "ow."

"I FORGOT ABOUT LUCY," he threw his hands on his head, "she's gonna kill me, where is she!"

After some quick thought Gajeel gave a devious smile.

"Last I saw her she was heading to see my girlfriend, if we find Levy we'll find Lucy and then we can all go out for a lovely dinner."

"Hey hey no need to be a jerk, last I saw Levy she was dancing on the main floor after jacking the DJ stand"

Gajeel shed a tear, "I'm so proud of her C'MON SALAMANDER LET'S GO FIND OUR GIRLS."

"YEAH," Natsu agreed taking his hand and stepping up.

"Hold up," Gajeel stopped him before he ran off, "is she gonna be alright?" He pointed to Lisanna who was still on the ground with a euphoric look on her eyes , there was little bit of drool dripping from her lips.

"He Lisanna you good?" Natsu asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded with a dazed smile on her face.

"Are you sure? I can take you home with with Lucy too, your house is before hers"

"Uh-huh" she still nodded.

"Alright stay safe the," Natsu helped her back onto the booth.

As the two mages headed towards the dance floor Natsu spoke, hey what's up with the stupid shirt?"

Gajeel punched him in the face.


	3. The Other Fairies

As they made their way to the dance floor Gajeel took a better look at their surroundings. The club was huge and there seemed to be no shortage of laser lights in various colors ranging from a green, blue, red, pink and other bright colors.

"Salamander where the hell's the main dance floor, we've been going around in circles!"

"We haven't been going in circles calm down," Natsu assured him, which allowed Gajeel a sigh of relief. He took a sip from his drink, "it's more like maze" Natsu finished.

Gajeel spit out his drink, "DAMMIT SALAMANDER!"

Looking around Gajeel noticed that Natsu had a point as there were various booths, bars and tables which all of which looked exactly the same through his beer goggles.

The two were close to giving up so they went over to one of the nearby bars in order to boost their morale.

Gajeel slumped against the bar and sighed; he heard the sound of a mug sliding across the counter and a drink bumped his arm.

"It's on the house, you look a bit down" came a motherly voice. Gajeel looked up to see a face similar to one he'd seen earlier with same cobalt eyes and white hair.

"Mirajane!," Gajeel was stunned to see such a mellow member of the guild in such a loud place.

"Oh my, Gajeel! I hadn't noticed you, how are you?"

"Doin' pretty shitty actually"

"What's got you down?" She asked placing a motherly hand on his shoulder.

"I've been looking for Levy for the past half, but my only help has been this loser," he pointed at Natsu how cheerily waved at Mirajane. She smiled and waved back.

"Well I'd help you look but I'm on shift, I'm really sorry" she frowned for a second but her face soon lit up, "hey if you know where she is I can point you in the right direction!"

"Fuckin' doubt it, unless you can find the main dance floor in this huge ass maze of a building."

"Gajeel... You're in the main dance floor," Mirajane said sheepishly, "and Levy's been up there this past hour," she added pointing up to the DJ stand where a short blue haired girl wearing an even shorter blue dress with a pair of matching sleeves that just barely covered the gold bracelets she wore on her wrist.  
Her hair was loose and wild as though she'd been dancing for hours with small beads of sweat dropping down her head.

She also had two champagne bottles in her which looked ready to burst at any second, as the the song began to build up she began to shake them even harder. The music pulsating in the background stopped for a second and her voice could be heard clear as day.

"EVERYONE READY FOR THE SHOWER!?"

A mass of cheers followed as the base dropped and a small *pop* was heard. Champagne began to stream out of the bottles and rain down upon the inhabitants of the dance floor who all began to cheer while jumping up and down in a craze.

Levy raised the bottle above her head which caused the the alcohol to waterfall down onto her body. It dripped onto breasts which bounced along to the music.

Gajeel adjusted his pants, "wow"

"You should really get her down from there, she might embarrass herself Gajeel," Mira warned.

"Right I'll... Get right on it," Gajeel said, captivated be Levy's gorgeous wet body.

"By the way are you having financial trouble by any chance?" Mira asked.

"What? No, what makes you think that?" Gajeel asked without moving his eyes.

"Well that shirt..." Mira pointed, "it's ok I'm sure you're trying to recycle clothing and I think that's great, if you want Elfman could lend you one if his, or we could get you a job here."

Gajeel snapped out of his daze, "I'll be getting Levy now," he said.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Mirajane called out as he walked off.

Gajeel shoved a dark haired Mage out of his way as he walked to the booth.

"What's his problem?" he asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"Gajeel's having some financial troubles," Mira explained.

"Oooh well that explains the shirt I guess," Gray shrugged, "and speaking of shirts: hey flame breast you haven't gotten shit on mine have you?" He turned to Natsu.

"What!? Graaaaaaaay ol buddy ol pal, you went through the trouble of lending me one your shirts, if I can recall one of your favorites, and you think I would simply RUIN IT? What type of pal do ya take me for," Natsu put his hand over his heart dramatically.

Mirajane smiled as she took notice that Gray was indeed wearing a shirt similar to Natsu's, the difference being his was neatly tucked in and deep blue color, while Natsu wore his shirt untucked and it was a very flashy pink color.

"Hey Mira I've been wondering: this doesn't exactly look like your scene, what are you doing here?" Gray asked as he placed a mug down for his friend to pour a drink.

"Well the Magnolia nightclub is sponsored by Fairy Tail, didn't you know," she explained while turning the mug to reveal the familiar logo of the guild, which shocked Gray. "So the master's been making me work the nights hear in order to better primitive the guild," she said with a pleasant smile.

"That old cheap bastard, sponsors a club but doesn't help pay for any drinks?"

"What do you mean Gray?"

"There's nothing in here I haven't had a for HOURS! I'm dying here Mira," Gray sobbed as he tried to drink to no avail. What he failed to notice was that the second he took hold of the mug he froze the drink inside.

Mira shook her head in amusement, "How drunk are you?"

"A lot less the about half an hour ago when my drinks started disappearing."

Mira snickered.

"What's so funny ey! You got something to do with this ya bastard?"

"It's sweet of you to lend Natsu your shirt Gray, you two are such cute friends," Mira changed the subject.

"Hey hold up it's not like that," he slammed his hand in the counter.

"LEMME STOP YA RIGHT THERE," Natsu suddenly interjected, pushing Gray aside at the same time. He pointed at his shirt, "see right here as proof of my macho masculinity, as the drool of a VEEEEEEEERY ladylike member of our guild, that being: the lovely Lisanna," he finished with a satisfied grin.

"WHAT!?" Roared both Mirajane and Gray at once.

"I've spoken to much," Natsu suddenly dropped his smug act.

"MY SHIRT!"

"MY SISTER!"

Mirajane reached across the counter to grab Natsu by the collar.

"Mira wait you ruin the shi-" Mirajane was stared at Gray with murderous eyes, promoting him to stop talking.

"HOLD IT JUST ONE SEC MIRA-CHAN," came a shrill voice.

Lucy had managed to stumble upon the trio with none other than Lisanna who was leaned up against Lucy's shoulder.

"Let me kick his ass, you can kick your sister's" Lucy bargained.

"Seemed fair," Mira replied tossing Natsu to Lucy's feet. Lucy meanwhile gently placed Lisanna's unconscious body in her sisters arms.

"Oh god Lucy thank god, I thought I was gonna d- UCK," Natsu was cut as Lucy had begun dragging him away.

"Shut up, I'll only forgive you if you do me a favor. This jerks been pushing people around since he got here and I need you to put him in his place. And get this he's wearing a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt!"


	4. Confrontations

Having finally found Levy, Gajeel rushed to the DJ booth; All the while shoving everyone that stood in his way until he finally reached the booth. Carefully stepping around he called out to her.

"LEVY," he shouted which got her attention, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, C'MON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" He grabbed her.

"HEY HANDS OFF CREEP," Levy shouted abruptly, while shoving him away.

"Babe it's me, the hell's wrong with you!?"

"Oh Gajeel, sorry I didn't realize I'm sorry," she sounded surprised.

"Uuuum they said you were drunk so I thought I'd stop by and take you home," Gajeel scratched his head, "soooo here I am."

At first Levy stared at him and squinted as though deep in thought.

'God what's she thinking," Gajeel thought to himself as small drops of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"I could always wait out fro-" Levy held up her hand.

"That's not necessary, you came for me so I guess it's right to leave with you write, you're such a sweetheart Gajeel," she leaned up to kiss him, much to his surprise. It wasn't this easy to get Levy to cooperate in a drunken mood, and it was offsetting to have her act so nice.

Still Gajeel put his arms around her and closed his eyes, he missed her after all.

Suddenly he was forced back once more.

"AS IF I'D LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH SOMEONE WEARING THAT FUCKING SHIRT," she let out a made cackle, "you must be some kind of idiot if you think I'll be caught DEAD in with you!"

"What?" Gajeel asked, feeling his face reddening.

"You heard me IDIOT, what the fuck is that thing? I mean what do possibly convince you to wear something so ridiculous!?"

Gajeel's blood began to boil, he instinctually began to clench his fist, the flashing lights around him where giving him a headache but he proceeded to speak with barely contained rage, "Levy this is your shirt, your shirt that you bought for me. Don't you remember."

"As if I'd be something so hideous, don't make me laugh, you're fucking insane." She continued to laugh sadistically.

'Calm down, she's drunk, she's drunk and doesn't know what she's saying. If you get mad you won't accomplish anything.'

"Hey LOOK AT ME," Levy swung her open palm at Gajeel to slap him; he caught her arm near inches away from his faces and looked her directly in the eyes, his already ruby colored eyes were now bloodshot.

"I have had enough of your SHIT, LEVY," he roared which caused her to cower, "I came all the way to this SHIT HOLE, I HAD TO HUNT YOU DOWN TO THIS DANCE FLOOR, I'VE HAD TO ENDURE THIS NIGHTMARE MUSIC AND THESE GODAMN LIGHTS, AND IT WAS ALL," he pulled her close "for you."

Levy stayed silent, all that was left on her face was a mix of fear and guilt, Gajeel released his grip.

"I don't care anymore, later."

He began to walk off, with his hands in his pockets, all the people that had watched the scene unfold slowly backed away, which allowed him a passage past tons of staring faces. Despite the music everything seemed deathly silent.

As he walked off Gajeel felt a tug at his arm. He turned around and his chin was suddenly grabbed by Levy who pulled him closer, for a split second Gajeel could see tears in her eyes as she kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered as she kissed him, "I'm compete shit aren't."

Gajeel swept her off feet and continued to kiss her, he pulled back a second, "well I mean not complete shit, you kiss alright for a drunk person."

Despite a few tears in her eyes Levy laughed, "You got over that fast huh?"

"Well that's all you," he exhaled deeply.

"What do you mean, I've been a complete bitch and you're just going to forgive me like that?" She turned away in shame.

"Well that may be true, but it's easy to piss me off, the only thing that can make me happy on the other hand," he said setting her down and hugging her tightly as he placed his forehead on hers, "is you."

Levy covered her face as tears began to roll down from her eyes freely.

"Wait wait I didn't mean to upset you!" Gajeel insisted, "I was trying to be nice I swear!"

"Idiot," she laughed as she hugged him, "I love you."

"So tell me again how you knocked out Erza, " Gajeel pleaded as the two walked hand in hand to the exit.

"Gajeel that's enough," she playfully pushed him, "I've told you ten times now."

"I know, " Gajeel said, but I need to get a strategy out of what you did, after all I'm gonna beat her one day!" He flexed one of his biceps.

"You really think you can take Er-  
chan, Gajeel?" Levy laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hell yeah, she won't even see it coming, I'll kick her ass so fast you won't even blin-" before he could finish a foot engulfed in flames had kicked him in the face hard enough to send him flying a few feet back.

"So you you liking beating on women eh?" Came the voice of Natsu. "Looks like someone needs to teach you a lesson in manners," he said cracking his knuckles.


	5. Drunk Salamander Vs Tipsy (Red)fox

Gajeel flew back a but managed to land on his feet.

"SALAMANDER WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Gajeel demanded.

"There's the jerk Natsu," Lucy pointed at him, "he's the one that beat me up! Do me a solid and return the favor."

"What!? You tripped idiot," he yelled back; but Natsu had already begun charging towards him with his fist aflame.

"I won't let you take Lucy's future" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" he jumped and swung at Gajeel who easily blocked the hit with one hand.

"Iron Dragon's Club," Gajeel's arm shot out like a bullet straight into Natsu's stomach and launched him to the ceiling.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Gajeel stretched his arms up, "well that was easy, c'mon Levy let's get outta," there was a crash from above and Natsu was falling towards Gajeel, "here?"

"Fire Dragon's Claw," Natsu ignited his feet and begun to flip, creating a golden wheel of flame. Gajeel brought both his arms up in a defensive position above his head. Natsu's foot slammed into Gajeel causing the ground below him to crumble a bit.

'Dammit,' Gajeel thought to himself, 'how's he fighting so well even when he's drunk off his ass?"

As Natsu landed he noticed that Gajeel wasn't on guard, in that split second he took the opening from below and uppercutted him.

"Don't let you're guard down," he gave an arrogant grin.

Gajeel's head snapped back and he nearly lost his balance, but was quick to regain his composure. He bounced back and headbutted Natsu square in the nose.

"OW," Natsu exclaimed as he pinched his nose which had a minuscule amount of blood coming out if it, "hell man, I'm not trying to kill you! Ya friggin' psychopath."

Gajeel just stared at him dumbfounded, "are you kidding me right now, you just tried to murder me you asshole!"

Meanwhile Levy was shaking Lucy violently, "Lu-chan! What are you doing? Why is Natsu attacking Gajeel!?"

"Oh you mean the jerk that that's been ruining everyone's night since here," Lucy asked coldly, "well he's always had a heart of gold ya know, always going after bullies and all that. I guess he's just looking out for me."

"What the hell are you talking about Lu-chan, you know Gajeel isn't that much of a jerk!" Levy said shoving her friend.

"Oh so you're on his side! What happened to hoes before bros huh!? Whatever you skank," she muttered to herself.

"Well I've been asked to fight more gracefully before, but honestly that beating I gave Erza just wasn't enough," Lucy cracked her knuckles before squealing since it hurt, "I'll fight you."

"Well there's something exciting, I've been perfecting this ever since I first thought of it," Lucy smiled sadistically.

"Lucy KICK!"

She jumped straight up into the air much to Levy's shock and both her legs shot forward. Levy's eyes widened as Lucy's legs collided with her chest, sending her flying back similarly to Gajeel a few minutes earlier.

"Ow"

"Damn Lucy's giving your girl a thrashing Gaj," Natsu laughed, "that's my Lucy strong as can be, you know she's great i-" Gajeel landed a blow to his jaw which sent Natsu to the floor.

"Don't let your guard down."

Natsu picked himself up, "well I guess I had that one coming."

He took a jab at Gajeel but his fist was caught, then he tried to kick him but Gajeel was faster, kicking his foot away as it go close. Gajeel pinned Natsu's arm to his back.

"C'mon Salamander I already won, you're way to drunk to be fighting. Give up and we can have a rematch some other time, gi hi hi," he laughed.

"No way!" Natsu screamed, and attempted to elbow Gajeel with his free arm. Gajeel ducked but was forced to release Natsu, who almost tripped. Seeing that he was dizzy Gajeel grabbed him by both shoulders and pulled him close as he brought his knee up.

As his knee connected, Natsu doubled over coughing, "I won't stop" he groaned gasping for breath.

Gajeel wrapped one arm around Natsu's neck and the other forced his head forward in an attempt to choke him out and hopefully have him fall unconscious before he could cause any more damage to both himself or Gajeel.

"SALAMANDER CALM DOWN, EXERTING YOURSELF LIKE THIS ISN'T HELPING YOU WIN IDIOT," he struggled to keep Natsu restrained.

Levy ducked under a bottle that flew over her head, "Lucy!"

She sidestepped another, "Lucy calm down!"

Suddenly a stool flow towards her, causing Levy to drop to the ground in order to avoid it, "KYA, LUCY WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME! I said I'm sorry for trying to fight, I'm throwing in the towel, everything's fine I swea-" a mug hit her square in the head and broke apart, sending shards of glass everywhere cuttting Levy. She felt a sharp paint where the bottle had made impact and was too dazed do anything as Lucy made her way from over the counter and began to walk to where Gajeel and Natsu were fighting.

Levy was easily pushed aside by Lucy and fell to the ground clutching her wound, "what can I say McGarden, you tried."

"Wait Lucy," Levy reached to her friend desperately.

"Don't worry, the doctor'll be here any minute now to haul you and your boyfriend to a hospital, she then leaned down to whisper in her ear "nothing personal, I hope that nasty head wound isn't too big. Shit I just realized what I've done, I'm sorry Lev but I have to help Natsu now, maybe tomorrow when we're both not hunger over I'll let you get me back."

She picked up another nearby bottle from a table and took a sip then began heading towards the two Dragon Slayers.

Natsu was struggling for consciousness but Gajeel's arms were firm.

"Calm down, seriously you'll hurt yourself if you keep fighting like this, just relax so I don't have to kick your ass."

Uuuuh," Natsu didn't have the strength to speak by now.

Suddenly Gajeel felt a something hard slamming into his back and warm contents spilling over his body, he took noticed that the liquid was a dark color.

"Wine?"

"NATSU," cried Lucy's voice, "THE ALCOHOL, IT'S FLAMMABLE!"

"Oh no! No no no Salamander don't you DAR-"

"Fire... Dragon's... Roar," Natsu managed to spit out weakly and as the small flame barely made contact with Gajeel's arms both Dragon Slayers were immediately set alight.

"FUCK, OW OW OW OW," Gajeel began to bounce around frantically while Natsu absorbed the flames as he lay flat on the floor.

"That's better," he murmured weakly before he closer his eyes and began to snore.

Gajeel dropped to floor as well and began to roll around in hopes of putting out this hellfire. He was too busy in fact that he didn't notice the dozens of Magnolia guards busting in and surrounding him.

"Solid Script: Water," Gajeel was splashed by a wave of cool water and lay sprawled out in the floor as the guards surrounded him.

"Who the hell are you guys," he choked out.

"Gajeel Redfox, we are placing you and your guild members under arrest for the destruction of public property," came a stern voice, "please come quietly."

"Bite me officer, I'd rathe- hey what the hell is that," one of the guards produced a small rod and placed it against Gajeel's ribs. Two thousand volts of electricity shot through the taser lacrima and into Gajeel.

The last words Gajeel said before her fell unconscious were simply, "ow."


	6. Prison Days

A soft harmonica played in the background as Gajeel jolted awake. He was on a small cot inside an even smaller prison cell.

Levy was kneeling by the bars with a small metal cup in her hand moving it across them and making a clanking sound each time it hit.

"Gaaaah," he moaned, "Levy cut it out, damn noise is giving me a headache," he rubbed his head.

"GAJEEL," Levy exclaimed as she dashed over to him to hug him, there was a bandage tied around her head as well which was stained slightly red.

He grunted in pain.

"Sorry," Levy pulled back.

Looking down at his body Gajeel noticed that he was almost entirely mummified, his torso and upper chest as well as his arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Hey what's with this what happened?"

Well that fight with Natsu ended with you getting a couple if nasty burns," she explained.

"Damn him," Gajeel managed to stand although his legs were a bit shaky.

"SALAMANDER I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YA HEAR," Gajeel clutched the bars of his cell and cursed at the many cells.

"Well with you yelling like that I'd be surprised if I couldn't hear," can't the voice of Natsu next to Gajeel.

"W-what!?" Gajeel jumped back in surprise, "Salamander?"

"Yo," Natsu waved cheerfully with a grin.

"They looked you in here too," Gajeel asked bewildered.

"They locked all of us in here," came another voice next to his. It was from Lucy who looked sullen as she leaned her face against her arm, to her side was Lisanna who was doing her best to comfort her.

"There there, we'll be out in no time. Honest!" Lisanna attempted to sound hopeful but Gajeel noticed that she'd chewed her fingernails on her free hand to the point where they were almost non-existent.

"Some motivation you've got there," Gajeel murmured.

As the harmonica music continued more voices joined in, "Gajeel-Kun you're awake, that's good!"

"Juvia? Where the hell are you?"

"Over here," Gajeel saw a pale arm waving at him a few cells away.

"What are... Is the ice guy there too?"

"Yep present and accounted for," Gray's arm popped up next to Juvia's and waved to him.

"Crap, who else is here," Gajeel asked.

"Over here Gajeel-San," came a sweet voice from above. On the floor just over theirs, Mirajane was waving as well.

"Even you Mirajane!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Wait what happened to everyone's hangover?"

"Well t-tr-troia can be used to counteract the dizziness and headaches of a hangover as well as motion sickness, came a meek voice to the left of Gajeel.

"Wendy, Chelia!? Alright I get why me and Salamander got thrown in here, but what the hell did the rest of you guys do," he questioned.

"W-well," Wendy started, "when we saw those mean guards coming to take you guys away me and Chelia jumped I there to stop them." Wendy fiddled with her fingers.

"What, you took on the Fiore guards!?"

"Of course we did," Gray spoke, "they were about to haul off our nakama, we couldn't just let them do that."

"Nakama?"

"Of course Gajeel-kun," Juvia interjected," Juvia's known you the longest so of course she wasn't going to leave you behind."

"You all fought to help us out?," Gajeel felt a warm feeling arising in his chest.

"Of course Gajeel-san," Mirajane beamed, "we'd never leave one of our own behind, we'll fight anyone if it means protecting our own, isn't that right Natsu, Lucy?"

The two turned red, "we're really sorry Gajeel and Levy," Lucy fessed up first, she smacked Natsu.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Natsu mumbled.

"You guys are do sweet," Levy blushed, "thank you, and don't sorry about it Lu-chan and Natsu we forgive you. Isn't that right Gajeel? Gajeel? Gajeel are you crying!?"

"The hell are you talking about," he blubbered as he wiped his eyes, I ain't crying these cells are just dusty as fuck, obviously."

Levy laughed and hugged him, "you guys are great," he whispered.

"That's a touching story all of you, but that doesn't forgive you for directly opposing the law," came a stern voice.

"Erza-chan you fought alongside us once you woke up," Mirajane pointed out.

"Yes I know," Erza crossed her arms, "but our friend was in danger, there was no question there. And by the way, Levy I seem to be recalling you a lot before I blacked out at the club, would you care to tell me why?"

"Why are you asking me, I wouldn't know honest!" Levy said nervously; then quickly added, "but I think I might have something to do wit-" they were interrupted by the sound of soft sobbing.

"I don't want to spend my time in jail," Wendy cried.

Everyone felt a terrible sense of guilt as they saw the poor girl silently sobbing, Chelia hugged her but couldn't do much to cheer her friend up.

The harmonica in the background stopped, "Hey kid chin up, it's not so bad, if you've been here as many times as me you get used to it!"

Everyone was incredibly shocked to see yet another familiar face, this time it was Cana Alberona.

"CANA!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"'Sup," Cana threw up a peace to all her friends. She was dressed in nothing more than a skimpy yellow bikini with a pair of wine red capris and tan sandals.

"Why didn't you say something earlier," Levy asked.

"Well I mean I was busy with my rockin' harmonica solo, which I've been working so very hard, thank you," she coughed forcefully and everyone was compelled to clap, "thank you, thank you," she bowed gracefully; giving all the boys a clear view of her bouncing bosom.

As the boy's focus made it's way to Cana's chest, Levy, Lucy, and Juvia gave their boy a hard smack in order to regain their attention.

"Hold up a sec, Cana I was there all night and I hadn't noticed you," Levy was confused, "where you there when we got hauled off?"

Cana suddenly turned gloomy, "I've been here for 3 days, thanks for noticing," she curled up in a ball in the corner of her cell as a little rain cloud hovered over her.

Everyone's faces turned blue with embarrassment as they all called out for Cana.

"Screw you all," she sulked, "no harmonica solo for any of you.


	7. Bail Out

The same soft harmonica played for the fairies as they all grumbled about; trying to find ways to pass the time.

Juvia chased Gray around in their chill in an attempt to hug him, Wendy and Chelia were deep in a game of rock, paper, scissors, Lucy and Lisanna gossiped as Natsu napped, Erza requipped into several outfits, Mirajane had managed to get a sewing kit into her cell and was well at work into knitting a periwinkle sweater, Gajeel did one handed push ups while Levy sat on his back counting, and Cana played on passionately and dramatically.

"UUUUUGH, I know I said this place isn't so bad but it sure as hell is BORING," Cana complained while reaching between her breasts and pulling out a small flask. She held it over her head as a short stream of whiskey fell into her mouth. Soon the stream stopped and she peered into the flask, "damn I'm all out."

"There's so many things wrong with what I just saw," Gajeel told Levy who giggled.

"Well that's Cana for you."

"Although it might come pretty handy, every once in a while," Gajeel laughed, "to bad you can't do it huh Levy?" He playfully punched her arm.

Levy hung her head low and put her hands in her chest, "yeah what a shame," she said in a monotone voice.

"Wait no I didn't mean it like that!" Gajeel tried to explain himself.

"You really did it now," Gray chuckled as Juvia wrapped her arms around him from behind. He gave a small smile and held her arms.

"W-w-wait Levy," Gajeel stammered as his face turned white, "I didn't mean it that way, honest."

"Ouch, you're gonna need at least a weeks worth of flowers and chocolates if you're gonna recover from that one," Cana joked.

"Really? Then how much do I owe you?" Came a voice from outside her cell.

In a purple plated armor and baggy brown pants stood Bacchus leaning against the bars of her cell as he peered inside.

Cana punched him in the nose and he stumbled back, "You can start with a years worth and then I'll consider you're apology asshole."

"Hey it's that guy Elfman fought in the Grand Magic Games," Levy whispered to Gajeel, "the one who bested Cana in a drinking, he's said to be Quatro Cerberus's ace."

"Well in that case I wanna fight him, gihi," Gajeel smirked, "HEY YOU," he pointed up at Bacchus, LET'S YOU AND ME HAVE A BATTLE."

"Yeah yeah another time pal," Bacchus waved his hands dismissively without even turning to look.

"OI" Gajeel shouted in the background.

"I don't understand your reasoning for being so pissed Cana, I think your being irrational," he crossed arms.

"You took me out for drinks then ditched me the second the cops pulled us over for drunk driving," Cana crossed her arms as well and lifted her chin up indignantly, "you," she pointed at Bacchus, "are an asshole and a shitty boyfriend to boot."

"Ok ok," Bacchus insisted, "leaving my super amazing and beautiful girlfriend/drinking buddy," he paused for dramatic effect, "was an asshole move. But where do you think I've been for the past 3 days?"

"Get to the point, as I'm not exactly compelled to care at the moment."

"I've been on missions," he said, "I've been working for 3 days straight in order to get cash."

"Really?" Cana was unamused, "and what exactly did you use that money for?"

"Weeell I've managed to earn just enough to pay your bail."

At this Cana jumped to attention, "Say again!"

"I'm getting you outta here," Bacchus grinned proudly.

A guard came a few minutes later and unlocked Cana's cell, "you're free to go ma'am."

Bacchus held his arms outstretched waiting for a hug with the same cocky grin. Cana pulled her arm back and socked him, causing him to clutch his stomach, then she kissed on the cheek, "thanks."

With a pained smiled Bacchus straighten himself up and put his arm around Cana's shoulder. While the two walked off Bacchus's hand slid a little lower down Cana's waist causing here to slap it away.

"Great," Gajeel groaned, "now we've got one less for company."

"Well if even Bacchus found out were Cana was then, we're bound to get bailed out in no time right?" Levy chirped optimistically.

"Good point, I'll give the guild ten minutes before we're all outta here!"

-

(3 hours later)

Gajeel's nap was interrupted by the walls on the far end of the hall collapsing.

From the dust emerged a tall figure with red combed back hair and a heavy stubble wearing a dark cloak.

"CANA! CANA! OH WHERE'S MY BABY," Gildarts jumped around in panic, "CANA ARE YOU ALRIGHT, PAPA'S HERE NO NEED TO WORRY!"

"Gildarts!" Natsu and Lisanna excitedly called out to him in unison.

"You two!" Gildarts clutched the bars of their cells,"have you seen Cana!?"

"Relax," Natsu assured him, "she's fine, her boyfriend already bailed her out."

Gildarts breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed, "thank God," he proclaimed teary eyed.

"Buuuuut while you're here," Natsu said slyly.

"Couldn't you do US a favor Gildarts-Sama," Lisanna finished for him and the two instantly went to hug his arms.

"Pleaaaaase," the two pleaded as Lucy crossed her fingers.

"Ugh," Gildarts moaned as he beckoned a guard over and talked about the three kids.

After a quick discussion the guard opened the cell, "thank you, now how much will this cost me," Gildarts asked, "anything for my poor children," he hugged Natsu and Lisanna who were at both sides of him giving a puppy dog stare to the guard.

As soon as the amount was said aloud the hug quickly changed to a choke hold.

"Yes sir, here you go," Gildarts begrudgingly handed the guard their bail in cash and the second he turned to leave his grip around both Natsu and Lisanna tightened, "well 'son' and my two wonderful loving 'daughters' what does papa Gildarts get for his charity work?"

"Thank you Gildarts *ack* San," Lisanna coughed.

"Yeah," Natsu choked, "we really owe you one."

He released the two, "you guys owe me FIVE," he looked them both in the eyes, "EACH."

"Y-ye-yes sir!" The two saluted him as they trembled.

"As for you Lucy," he turned to her sternly and saw that she was shaking as well, "stay outta trouble!" He smiled goofily and lightly pushed her, causing her to faint.

"LUCY!" All three of them shouted.

-

As the trio prepared to leave Lucy ran up to Levy and Gajeel's cell.

"I'm sorry you two," she looked disappointed, "I wish I could do something to get you out of here sooner, but I'm flat broke."

"It's ok Lu-Chan we're in no hurry," Levy comforted her friend.

"Hey Lucy, I think you can help us actually," Gajeel suddenly spoke.

"Really!? What is it, give me anything to do!" Lucy begged.

"Alright well Phantom Lord had seriously good pay, I actually managed to get a small fortune, from my days there. I need you to go to my house," he instructed, "under the bed hidden beneath some fake floorboards is a safe containing all the money I've saved. Get it, bring it back here and we're square."

"Understood I'll got there now!" Lucy saluted and ran off with Gildarts, Lisanna and Natsu.

"Wait Lucy!" Gajeel called as his face suddenly turned blue. But Lucy's head was leaned against Natsu's shoulder.

"What's wrong Gajeel? Lucy's on her way to get our bail money," Levy asked worriedly.

"That's the problem," Gajeel face palmed, "she doesn't know where I live."


	8. Bail out (Part 2)

As the remaining fairies sulked about in their quiet dusty cells, time passed slowly.

"SHIT," Gajeel suddenly shouted as he punched the wall of his cell, causing Levy to jump.

"Don't beat yourself up over this baby," Levy held his hand, "it's not you're fault that Lu-Chan doesn't know where you live... or that you didn't tell her," she mumbled the last part.

"This is all Salamanders fault," Gajeel retorted, "why does he get off easy while the rest of us are stuck in here?"

"Hey now, Gildarts is probably taking care of their punishment right now, so don't you worry about him," Levy brought him over and sat him down as she began massaging his muscles which were severely tense.

"Gajeel-San are you feeling alright," squeaked a tiny voice from behind them. Through the hole in the wall peeked Wendy.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me," he let out a sigh, "how're you holding up."

"It's a little scary, but I'll be fine I think," she said confidently, "I've got Chelia-Chan with me so we'll be alright!"

"Yeah," Chelia cheered in the background.

"That's good," Gajeel smiled, "stay tough kid."

"I think she's been done pretty well for herself," came a deep voice from outside her cell.

Wendy's eyes widened as a tall brooding man with messy hair, dressed in a blue uniform and white cape appeared before her.

"Doranbolt-San!" Wendy gasped.

"Hey Wendy," he beamed kindly, "is that your friend from the Grand Magic Games," he asked as he pointed to Chelia.

"Oh y-yes she is. Sorry to ask, but what are you doing here? I thought you worked for the Rune Knights."

"Well, I read the news on the paper about a certain "incident" at a local nightclub involving a well known, fun loving, and trouble making guild," he explained, "and I was going to keep out of it until I saw a name on the paper that shouldn't have been there. Honestly what the hell are they thinking, locking up a little girl like you in here," he clenched his fist.

"Hey!" Wendy huffed, "I'm old enough to take responsibility for what I did!"

"Sorry," Doranbolt reached through the bars and ruffled her hair playfully which only annoyed Wendy, "you're still too young to be in here, which is why I'm here," he snapped his fingers and whispered, "watch this. HEY GUARDS GET OVER."

"Yes captain!" Came two jumpy guards.

"Isn't it clear that the two prisoner locked in here are minors?" He raised while raising an eyebrow.

"You're right captain!"

"Excellent observation captain!"

"Then why the hell do you have them locked in here with the rest of these pigs," he shouted suddenly, which caused the two to straighten up.

"We're sorry sir!"

"We hadn't realized sir!"

'Pigs eh?' Gajeel thought to himself.

"It's fine. Really it's fine," Doranbolt insisted, "I'll just hire better guardsmen to do the job of identifying their prisoners better so that you two won't have to bother."

"W-wait captain please!"

"I'm sure we can do something to correct our error!"

Doranbolt looked at the two quizzically, "such as?"

"Anything sir!"

"Just you name it!"

He turned to the two girls and flashed a thumbs up before his face hardened once more, "Well if you really want to keep this embarrassing little stunt of yours a secret, then you'll release these two into my custody and I'll see to it that the proper disciplinary actions are taken."

"Yes right away sir!"

"Thank you for your generosity captain!"

Wendy's eyes lit up as the nervous guards opened her cell and quickly motioned her out. She leapt on Doranbolt and hugged him.

"Thanks so much Doranbolt-San," she sang with joy.

"Wendy that guys a little old for you wouldn't you say," Chelia rubbed the back of her head.

"Wait what!?" Wendy's face turned the color of a tomato, "it's not like that I swear!"

Doranbolt and Chelia both laughed.

"You're pretty funny kid, I am Doranbolt of the Rune knights," he extended a his hand warmly, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are got some kind of lolicon," she asked innocently.

"Everyone thinks that," Doranbolt protested with tears in his eyes, "I'm just good with kids!"

His crying was interrupted when he felt a small hand grab his.

"Come on Doranbolt-San let's go," Wendy tugged.

"Oh... Right of course!" He snapped out of his daze.

-

"I'm glad Wendy managed get out," Levy sighed.

Gajeel was busy grinding his teeth, "What are the chances that she happens to be best friends with A MEMBER OF THE GODMAN RUNE KNIGHTS," he steamed.

Levy quietly shrank in to corner and smiled sheepishly, "Hey now baby, why don't we just keep cool?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK EVERYONE'S ASS!"

"PIPE DOWN FOOL," Erza commanded as she slammed her fist to the ground, "we're here because of what we did wrong, you and Natsu shouldn't have destroyed that club but now you're paying for it," she lectured.

"THEN HOW COME EVERYONE ELSE GET'S A FREE TICKET OUTTA HERE WHILE WE'RE STUCK HUH?"

"It was a matter of personal convenience that got the rest of those out of here and if you feel that they deserve more than I will personally see to it that they receive their just desserts."  
At the mention of dessert Erza's stomach began to growl fiercely.

Gajeel simply crossed his arms, "fine," he grumbled.

"I understand how you feel, it really is completely unfair that you have to deal with this, we should all just serve our sentences as planned..."

Outside Erza's cell stood a timid dark blue haired man with a matching deep blue cloak who simply stood waving with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Go."

"Erza."

"No Jellal, you should have said sone before I started the speech."

"But you were so into it, and you hate when I interrupt your big speeches," Jellal defended himself, "andIalreadypaidyourbail," he mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"I already paid your bail," he cried.

Gajeel gave Erza a deathly stare.

"I'm sorry Jellal, I have made up my mind to stay here for my honor and the honor of my comrades."

Gajeel have a proud grin, while Jellal contemplated. He had his hands on his chin for a few seconds, then his face lot up.

"I have cake."

"This is unforgivable Gajeel I'm sorry," Erza said walking off hand in hand with Jellal.

Levy could barely hold him back as he began to gnaw at the bars of his cell in order to break out.


	9. Bail Out (Part III)

Gajeel had been reduced to a rambling mess in the corner of his cell.

"We'll be here forever, we're trapped, we are going to DIE HERE."

Levy looked at him unamused, "Gajeel, baby," she knelt down on front of him.

"Ugh huh," he sobbed.

"Up here, do you see me," she snapped her fingers.

"Ugh huh."

"Do you know how long we've been been in here baby?"

"Nuh ugh," he shook his head.

"It's been four hours Gajeel we have been in here for four hours."

"B-but..."

"GET IT TOGETHER," she snapped.

"Hmm."

"I understand that you're impatient but this is ridiculous come on, BE A MAN," she tried to pull him up on his feet, despite the fact that he was far too heavy for her frail arms.

"Uuuuugh please stop moping around like this you're bringing every down, honestly just look at them!"

Gajeel did, Gray and Juvia were in middle of locking lips while Mirajane was hard at work on her sweater. He turned back to her unfazed.

"Not the point," Levy proclaimed distraught.

"Mmmm, Gajeel-kun," Juvia called between moans, "Juvia can bake you cookies if you're still feeling down... ahhhh... After this."

"Thanks Juvia," he replied solemnly but, "I'm afraid there ain't no getting out for us."

"So you answer her do you," Levy glanced to the side.

-

The make out session was cut short when a young man with snow white hair approached the pair's cell and gasped with shock .

"GRAY FULLBUSTER YOU TRAITOR," Lyon shouted, which caused the pair jump in surprise.

"Lyon!," they both exclaimed at the sand time.

"You sick bastard, just when I thought we could have been friends you steal my woman," he excused loudly.

"Wait no it's not like that, I swear," Gray protested.

"What," Juvia whimpered meekly.

"Really? Because what it looks like is that you're making love with my women!"

"We were just passing time honestly," Gray explained.

"But Juvia thought," she was interrupted by Gray hurriedly cover her mouth.

His tone suddenly shifted,"but that's besides the point. Whatever are you doing here, Lyon that is basically my brother and family."

Levy remembered why she had never gone to see Team Natsu's play.

"Well I heard that my lovely Juvia-Chan was locked away for some foul misdemeanor and I simply could not stand for this injustice," he said dramatically.

"Oh what are the chances that I "coincidentally" got mixed up with Juvia in this cell," Gray smacked his forehead and Levy rolled her eyes.

"It is strange isn't it? But hell once I'm here I might as well get out you too am I right ," Lyon shrugged.

"Whaaaat, would you simply do that for me," Gray asked with mock surprise, "you're generosity knows no bounds."

"Although there is one condition," Lyon said with a crafty smile.

Gray dropped the act and became serious, "oh well what do you want?"

"I wish too take Juvia-chan on a date," Lyon said with hearts in his eyes.

Gray peered back at Juvia who mimed throwing up.

"She'll do it!"

"Gray-Sama!?"

The cell was opened and the two stepped out. Lyon held his arm out and coughed as he awaited for Juvia to walk with him. Instead she pulled back her leg and took a fierce kick to Lyon's weak point before running off weeping on how her Gray-Sama betrayed her.

Lyon fell to his knees and weakly called out "Ju... Via," before collapsing.

All they while Gray suppressed his laughs as best he could.

"Hey earth to jerk," Gajeel called him out.

"Me?" Gray pointed to himself.

"That wasn't cool of you to do to Juvia," he walked through the bars he had previously eat and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "I've actually got half a mind to kick your ass right here and now!"

"Please there's no time, we'll save this fight for another chapter," Gray replied cooly

"What was that!" Gajeel demanded.

There was a sharp sting and suddenly Levy appeared next to him pulling on his ear, "just because we CAN leave doesn't mean we WILL leave. Get back in the cell."

-

"Ugh that guys such a jerk I swear, what the hell does Juvia see in him," Gajeel wondered aloud.

"You seem to be taking in awful lout if concern into your buddy Juvia," Levy scoffed.

"She's my best friend, whadda'ya expect?"

Levy sighed, leaned back against the wall, and looked up at the ceiling, "Baka."

"What's you're problem, weren't you prancing around about how much fun we were gonna have in here?"

Levy simply raised her chin and turned the opposite direction.

"Well seems Ms. Grumpy Pants here isn't in the mood to say shit, guess you're my only source of conversation Mira," Gajeel called.

"Well that's fine," Mira answered, "would you like a sweater? I've just finished this one," she said proudly holding up the light purple sweater from earlier.

"I don't see why not, appreciate it," he gave her a thumbs up, "but say I've been meaning to ask what the deal is with that one, I mean it's a bit on the large side and purple's not exactly your color."

"Don't be silly this isn't for me," she laughed, then added softly, "but I did like to wear purple on occasion."

"Oh well who'd ya make that for then," he inquired.

"Isn't it obvious who it was made for," boomed the giant man who suddenly stood before her cell.  
Dressed in a plum shirt and light heather gray suit pants with a pair of smart shoes stood Laxus.

"You came at a good time honey, I just finished this for you, "she passed him the sweater.

Laxus blushed as Gajeel laughed out loud, "thanks it's wonderful," he mumbled.

"Of course! Do you think Master Makarov would like one, I know in-laws can be so hard to please."

"No no, that's fine dear, really I'm sure grandpa's more than happy to have such a beautiful granddaughter... In law," he insisted.

"That good then, thank you for coming dear. But how did you know? Did you read it on the news, how embarrassing to have your name put on paper for something so shameful."

"it's ok, I read it and believe me I'll give my gramps an earful for putting you on such an uncomfortable position," Laxus promised.

"Oh well what type of position would you prefer me in," Mira teased with a sultry voice.

"Ugh... well..." He tugged at his shirt, "oh they got tired of coming over hear so they just handed me the key to your cell."

As soon as if was opened Mira leaped onto her husband and kissed him, "let's go."

As they walked off, her eyes darkened and she leaned in close to whisper, "tonight I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk Laxus boy."

Laxus quickly scooped her off her feet with a "kya" and ran off at literal lightning speed, to both the shock and fear of Gajeel who simply stood with his jaw hanging loose at the statement he'd heard.


	10. Freedom

As Gajeel tapped his fingers against the wall, Levy read. Neither said a word and the silence hung over them like a drape; all that could be heard was the sound of Levy flipping the pages.

"Watcha reading," he asked.

"Nothing," she replied dryly.

"You wanna talk about something then?"

"No thanks," she turned the page then let out a small chuckle.

"Why not?"

A cross tick appeared on Levy's forehead and she closed her book, "I'm reading Gajeel."

"You're ignoring me too," Gajeel protested.

"How ironic," she replied with an unconcerned voice.

"Alright that's enough, what the hell's your problem," Gajeel demanded.

"Whatever do you mean baby," she asked sarcastically.

"Don't "baby" me, tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing at all, the only thing I see odd about this situation is that the shoe is in the on the other foot now."

"The hell does that mean? Your shoes are way to small for me."

Levy slapped her forehead, "It's a figure of speech idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing forget it."

"No please continue."

"I'm not going to repeat myself idiot."

"And why do ya have to call me an idiot?"

"Because your to dense to understand just about anything I say."

Gajeel leaned forward, looked her in the eyes, which she seemed to be avoiding, and forcibly closed her book, "explain."

"Let it go Gajeel!"

"Now."

"When the shoes on the other foot it means that what you did to someone is now happening to you."

"What'd I do!?"

Levy managed to snatch the book out of his hands, "you've been a real jerk is all."

"Me? As if you've been an angel this past hour since every left us."

"It has been TWENTY MINUTES!" Levy suddenly raised her voice.

Gajeel simply crossed his arms, "Well I don't see why you have to yell at me to say that.

"You know if you didn't want me to be so mad at you the least you could do is apologize."

"Yeah well maybe I'm a little mad about last night, did ya consider that," Gajeel asked indignantly.

Levy's eyebrow began to twitch, "I said sorry already."

"Well it's fine I forgive you," he concluded with a triumphant smile.

A few seconds passed and neither of them said a word, so Levy simply opened her book and continued to read as Gajeel sighed, 'that's not what I was going for at all,' he thought.

"Alright why the hell don't we just walk out babe seriously, the bars are wide open," Gajeel insisted.

"Because that would be illegal, and you may be a 'bad boy' but I'd hate for that to turn into 'criminal'," Levy explained.

"Uuuuugh, but if we wait it'll take forever, how long do you plan on waiting here for," he complained

"As long as it takes," she said sternly.

Gajeel stared at her intensely, she returned his gaze, "if you stop worrying about it maybe it won't seem as long."

Without further argument he just sat down next her. Levy was so into her book that she didn't seem to notice Gajeel peering over her shoulder to read. Very discreetly Levy moved the book over in order for him to get a better view and gave a very small, unseen smile.

After a she couldn't contain herself any longer, "are you liking the book," she asked in a joking tone. There was no response. "You don't have to be embarrassed," she began to turn, "it's alright to enjoy a good book every so oft-" she stopped her sentence abruptly when she saw Gajeel leaned up against the wall with his closed, a small bubble of snot expanded as he snored.

"Well I can't say I expected any better from you," she said loudly enough to wake him up.

"Hmmm, sorry I was reading your shitty book and I got bored so I fell asleep."

"That's real mature Gajeel."

"You still mad at me?" he asked.

"I wasn't until now."

Suddenly I lightbulb flashed above Gajeel's head, "this is about Juvia isn't it!"

"Well it only took you half an hour," she said sarcastically.

"You're jealous," Gajeel said bluntly.

"I'm not jealous!"

"C'mere shrimp," he picked her up by the back of her dress.

"What no let go. GAJEEL," she screamed as she flailed her arms around frantically.

"Juvia is my best friend and she's basically like my sister, she means the world to me," he started which caused Levy to raise an eyebrow.

"Not a strong start".

"Shut up. But while she means the world to me, you mean EVERYTHING to me. You are literally the best thing I have in my life, next to Lily and my rockin singing skills. You've got not no reason to be pissed but if you are I'm sorry."

"G-Gajeel," Levy was speechless.

"Whadda'ya say can you forgive me," he asked with traces of sympathy in his voice.

"Yes," she said with a growing grin, "for everything minus the comment on my boobs," she added.

"Hey well you do have small boobs babe."

"Yeah but I've also got eyebrows," she snapped.

"That's a low," Gajeel was completely offended, "well at least I don't... Have the last name... OF A FLOWER SHOP OWNER!"

"How dare you! I should open a flower shop just because you said that," she yelled.

"Well go ahead, I'm fine with it," he countered, "open up a shitty flowery shop!"

"Fine I will!"

"Go ahead!"

"Any objections!?"

"You have my full support, I'll be your first customer and I'll be all of your shitty flowers you jerk!"

Levy leapt onto him and they began to kiss passionately, "you really will?" She asked.

"Anything for you," he softly bit her lip which caused Levy to moan softly with pleasure.

"I have the best boyfriend in existence," she whispered.

"You know it," he Gajeel whispered back and slowly slipped one hand around her waist while the other reached for the strap of her dress and gently pulled it down.

"Let me help you," Levy slowly began to unzip her dress from the back as her tongue entered Gajeel mouth.

Before she could finish Gajeel grabbed her hand, "what's wrong hot stuff? Stop teasing me," she withdrew her and noticed that Gajeel's eyes were wide open in shock. Turning around she saw the small black exceed in green shorts with his jaw hanging open.

"LILY," she hid behind Gajeel in embarrassment.

"Where've you been cat," Gajeel bumped his paw, "we've been here forever.

"I heard, Juvia came running over to tell me the news, then some creepy white haired fellow ran after her."

"Well thank god you're here," Gajeel hugged him with tears of joy.

"Good thing Levy's here too," Pantherlily coughed.

"Hi Lily," Levy waved from behind Gajeel.

"Let's get the hell outta here, I'm starving. What time is it? It must be midnight by now."

"It's 1 in the afternoon," Lily corrected him.

"Whatever."

"By the way the told me to give you this," as the three walked out Lily handed Gajeel a black and blue Hawaiian shirt. 


End file.
